


I Miss You

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [34]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute boys, Dom Phil Lester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, Happy, Happy Sex, Love, M/M, Making Love, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Dan Howell, They just need each other, Tour Fic, happy boys, interactive introverts, rekindling their love, tame fic, the tour has been stressful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: Dan popped up and turned around quickly as he found what he wanted, colour rising into his cheeks as he realised Phil had been staring at him. They'd been together eight-plus years now yet he still couldn't get over how Phil gazed at him with such love and passion, never looking away even after he'd been caught looking.~*~*~aka the fic where dan & phil are on tour and it's been too long since they've been intimate with each other and they make sweet love as they rekindle their physical relationship.





	I Miss You

Everything had been going much better than expected, the show was a hit, the fans were having a great time, and on top of that, so were Dan and Phil. Though they may have been stressed during the show prep and through all the behind the scenes details, now that they show was on its way they were having the time of their lives.

On top of it, they'd been able to be more and more casually flirty with each other in their social media posts. Though, nothing for sure had been said, there was this wall that had fallen down between how much they shared with their fans and as this tour was giving the people what they want, they were sharing a little more and more.

That didn't mean they ever were able to get enough of each other while on this tour though – they'd gone their longest since tatinof without nearly any physical affection and it was starting to grind on the both of them. Cuddling at night, a quick kiss here and there, a gentle shoulder touch in passing – it was all nice but wasn't nearly enough and Dan was feeling it.

"Phil," Dan had whispered softly as they cuddled up in bed, "I miss you."

Phil knew he could make a soft joke about how they were literally cuddling at the moment, but he knew exactly what Dan meant because he felt it too – he missed getting to be intimate with his boyfriend.

"I know, baby, I miss you too," Phil whispered back, pressing his lips to Dan's forehead softly.

Dan let out a soft sigh, his body melting against Phil's. He knew there wasn't much they could do about their situation, and it was just one singular drawback in the world of fun they were having, but Dan could hope, right?

Dan pulled himself up, sitting up on Phil's hips quickly with his hands braced on Phil's chest for balance, "please?"

"Everyone is right on the other side of this wall though, Dan," Phil purred softly, wanting more than anything to give into Dan but not wanting to ruin the image they had to their "co-workers."

"I can be quiet, Phil, please, I need you. Please don't deny us this," Dan begged ever so softly, not moving from Phil's hips but also making sure not to grind down against Phil. He was desperate, sure, but not cruel. He wouldn't force Phil into something if his more-rational-than-Dan's mind knew this wouldn't end well for them.

"As long as you're quiet," Phil murmured softly as he caved to both his and Dan's desires, reaching his hands up to Dan's shoulders to pull him down for a long kiss, their lips trading nothing but love and passion between them though they both desired more.

This was about love and intimacy, not just about getting off. They had discussed before the tour started that there would likely be a fair few quick shower wanks to relieve their pent up frustration – they were used to having each other at least once every other night, sometimes twice a night, and this tour brought that intimacy to a screeching halt by how they were trapped keeping up their "just friends" persona.

Dan hummed softly in the back of his throat as he kissed Phil back, a smile obvious on his face through the kiss as the room slowly filled with the sounds of their wet lips smacking against each other's. Neither boy felt the need to rush anything though they knew they couldn't take all night – they did have a show the next day that they needed to be awake and coherent for.

It was Phil who made the next move, dropping his hands from Dan's shoulders right down to his hips, slipping them under the waistband of Dan's boxers and wrapping his long fingers around Dan's cock, wasting no time as he coaxed Dan's semi hard cock to its full size and relishing in the moans that slipped from Dan's lips into his own mouth.

Dan bucked his hips ever so gently into Phil's hand, silently begging for more already. His body was nearly aching to be touched, it had been so long since their last time that he knew he wouldn't last near as long as usual tonight, he just needed Phil that badly.

Their kiss never broke as Phil's hands worked under Dan's boxers while Dan's hips moved just enough to grind his plump ass against Phil's own erection, leaving them both fully hard and nearly panting from the gentle bit of movement.

"Phil, pause," Dan gasped softly against Phil's lips, breaking the kiss as he climbed off of Phil's hips, smiling playfully at the little whine that left Phil's lips at the break in contact, "slip those off," he added, gesturing towards Phil's boxers after pulling his own down and reaching for his suitcase.

Phil reacted quickly, tugging his boxers down and tossing them towards his suitcase. He rolled onto his hip to gaze at Dan, his eyes not being able to leave Dan's beautiful ass as he watched the younger bend into his suitcase to rummage for an apparently lost item.

Dan popped up and turned around quickly as he found what he wanted, colour rising into his cheeks as he realised Phil had been staring at him. They'd been together eight-plus years now yet he still couldn't get over how Phil gazed at him with such love and passion, never looking away even after he'd been caught looking.

"I love you," Phil said softly, a smile wide on his face as his gaze travelled up to Dan's face, chuckling softly at the blush on his cheeks.

"I love you, too," Dan replied as he climbed back onto the bed, dropping the retrieved items down at his side so his hands were free to cup Phil's cheeks, pulling him into another kiss, this time with more need and passion behind it as he nearly pulled Phil on top of him.

Phil let out yet another chuckle as he kissed Dan back, pulling himself on top of the younger as they started to be fuelled by their need rather than just their love alone.

Phil broke the kiss to look at the items Dan had brought back, cocking an eyebrow at the condom since after both getting tested years ago and a few long conversations later agreeing the were safe between each other to not need them.

"Faster clean up so we can roll over right to sleep," Dan whispered to answer Phil's silent question, looking away from Phil's gaze as his cheeks grew a bright red for the second time that night.

"You're actually a genius, love," Phil said softly as he set it back down on the bed, reaching instead for the 100mL bottle of lube that had also been brought, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers.

"Thank you," Dan whispered back, returning his gaze back to Phil's face as he spread his thighs apart for Phil.

Phil ever so gently nudged at Dan's rim with one finger, circling around it before slowly pushing in, making sure to be as gentle as he could be since it really had been so long  since they'd done this.

Dan let out a soft gasp at the intrusion, not realising just how tight his body had gotten in the couple weeks they'd been on the road. His muscles tightened for only a moment before he felt his entire body relax onto the mattress, Phil pushing in and out of him ever so gently until he was ready for a second finger.

Phil just as carefully as the first added the second finger into Dan's body, taking his time to make sure Dan felt no pain or discomfort through the stretching process. It was something Phil always took seriously, no matter how gone and begging Dan was for it some days.

Dan gasped loudly as Phil brushed his fingers against his prostate, his back arching up off the bed as his body lit up with pleasure.

Phil smiled to himself as he made sure to brush right over that spot a few more times before he gently withdrew his fingers, yet another gentle chuckle escaping his lips as Dan whined at the loss of contact.

"Shh, I'm coming right back love," Phil purred softly as he opened the foil packet, getting the condom out and on himself in near record time before lining himself up with Dan's rim.

"Ready," Dan breathed out softly as he felt Phil's cock pushing against him gently, knowing Phil was waiting for his go ahead.

Dan knew he would never get over how gentle and caring Phil was with him, no matter the situation. Phil always made sure Dan was comfortable and ready before doing nearly anything between them, and it was a trait Dan had grown to cherish over the years.

Phil nodded softly at Dan's go ahead and ever so slowly began to push into the younger boy, taking his time to let Dan get used to the stretch though it took every ounce of his willpower to keep from slamming his hips right into his boyfriend.

Dan held on tight to Phil's wrists, biting down on his bottom lip to keep from moaning out too loudly. He loved the feeling of Phil entering him; Phil was always so gentle that he felt every single millimetre of the elder and it was complete bliss through his body, raking pure pleasure through every nerve ending in his body.

Once Phil had bottomed out, they both laid still for a moment, their breathing heavy and ragged as Dan adjusted and Phil stayed still. Dan gazed up at Phil with nothing but love and admiration in his eyes and Phil returned the gaze, a silent "I love you" passing between them before Dan gave a small nod to say he was ready for Phil to move.

Phil didn't hesitate before he began moving, not bothering to really start slow as he gave in to the need both of them had burning within. His head hang down, his hair falling down into his eyes as he moved his hands to just next to Dan's broad shoulders, holding himself up as he moved in and out of the younger.

Dan rocked his hips with Phil's, his back arching up as Phil was able to hit right on that sweet spot inside him with every thrust. His hands had moved to Phil's back, ever so lightly scratching up and down it as Phil moved through him, his teeth digging into his bottom lip to keep from being too loud in their hotel room.

It wasn't long before they both felt the familiar white-hot tightening in through all of their muscles as pure pleasure coursed through them, bringing them closer and closer to the precipice of orgasm, yet both seemingly holding out for the other to finish first as they wanted it to last. They knew it was going to be a while before they attempted this kind of intimacy again and they wanted as much as they could of each other as long as they could.

"Ah, close," Dan moaned out, louder than he meant to be but in the moment he couldn't quite bring himself to care all that much.

"Me too," Phil panted out against Dan's chest, his head hair brushing against the younger's chest with every move of his body.

Moments after, they were coming together. Phil attached his lips to Dan's as he came, moaning into the younger's mouth as Dan moaned back, his own high coursing through him. They rode their highs out with each other, not breaking their kiss until both boys were sure the other was done coming down from their high and Dan was letting out soft whimpers of overstimulation.

Phil pulled out ever so gently, Dan letting out one more soft whimper at the feeling of being so empty after being so wonderfully full. He pulled the condom off and tied it, dropping it in the small trash can that was so convenitnetly next to their hotel bed before reaching for the box of tissues on the bedside table, pulling out a few to wipe Dan's bare torso off with, taking gentle care to clean off the younger before tossed those into the trash too.

Dan threw his arms around Phil and cuddled into his chest as soon as the elder had laid back down onto the bed, getting cozy as he knew sleep would take him soon.

"I love you so so much," Dan whispered into Phil's chest as his breathing finally levelled out.

"I love you, too, Bear," Phil replied, leaving a kiss in Dan's hair as he wrapped his arms around the younger, his eyelids heavy and his body fully relaxed as he knew would be asleep rather quickly.

Dan looked up, gazing into Phil's eyes for a long  moment, a myriad of silent "thank you"s, "I love you"s and other love and admiration being exchanged between them before Dan tucked his head on Phil's chest and let sleep take him away, beyond thankful for the boy holding onto him oh so tightly and who understood him like no one else would.


End file.
